mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The 2 Legged Race
Ep.3: The 2 Legged Race Matt: Welcome back to another episode of Sim Showdown. Last time the teams had to carry blocks up a hill to peice together and reach a jewel, which allowed them to pass through to the next round. Amelia left the competition. So, lets find out what the contestants are up to now. '*camera goes to diner cabin, where the contestants are in their teams on seperate tables. At the Krazy Kickers table ...* Liberty: Shame, we've lost the first team member. Star: Well she was kinda Strict. Liberty: Suppose so. Stephen: YEAH! What we talking about? Liberty: But still, we lost a member. Star: Well ... Matt: Hello, contestants, meet down by the river in five minutes. *leaves* Rhonda: I wonder what the challenge will be. Violet: Does it matter. Rhonda: HECK YEAH! Rest of team: ... Rhonda: What? '*camera goes to doen by the river* Matt: Today's challenge is ... a two legged race. Bean: WOW! Matt: Okay ... anyway, the first leg is by water. In your teams, you'll have to race down the river on these rafts. Then at the checkpoint, you'll rest. I'll then send you off at different times, there you'll have to get it a chariot, ''and pull yourselves and your ''chariot useing the ropes, Any questions ... *Bean raises his hand* no, good. GO! '*everyone runs to the raft except Bean and Billy* Bean: Mister Matt!!! Billy: Come on! *drags Bean towards raft* '*the Awesome Attackers are first onto the water and start to race ahead* Buddy: This is so easy! Iggy: Meh. Rhonda: I wouldn't say tha ... *crocodile swims underneath raft and kapsizes it, everyone falls in* BUDDY!!! Iggy: Meh. Spencer: Help! I can't swim! Iggy: Meh. Violet: *gets on raft and pulls Buddy and Rhonda on* I'm wet. Rhonda: Come on! Look at them! *points to the Krazy Kickers, who have over took them* Iggy: Meh. *climbs onto raft, then hauls Spencer onto raft* Spencer: Ugh. '*camera goes to the Powerful Punchers' raft* Jimmy: AGH! Don't kapsize us, I'm allergic to fish and sea water. Roy: Let me steer. Billy and Bean: NO ME! Roy: Whatever. Bean: Let's go, *starts to steer* Billy: I'm steering! *starts to steer* Bean: ME! *pushes Billy into sea* Whoops! Billy: Ugh! *climbs back on* '*camera go to the Krazy Kickers' raft* Star: Nearly there! *they dock* YES!!! Tim: *steps off but falls causing the raft to kapsize, everyone falls in* Oops. Stephen and Liberty: TIM!!! Tim: Oh, well. *All the Krazy Kickers climb onto land* 5 minutes later, Star: Where are they? *raft with a engine on the back comes zooming over to land, on it are the Powerful Punchers* Stephen: Cool! Matt: Well done your second. Star: Isn't that cheeting? Matt: No but I'm intrigued, how did you get the engine? Travis: Got it off some ninja bloke. Said he was looking for his leader called ... um ... Moon or something like that. Rest of team: Bean: It was Sun! Jimmy, Billy and Roy: Jimmy: It was Planet. Billy and Roy: Roy: It was Shooting Star! Billy: I've run out of facepalms! It was STAR!!! Star: Um ... tell him to call later. Everyone: ... 40 minutes after the Powerful Punchers arrived Matt: What's that? *points to five people swimming towards the land* Star: Finally! *they clamber onto land* Awesome Attackers: Matt: Let's start the next challenge, Krazy Kickers ... GO! '*the Krazy Kickers shoot off and after two seconds arrive at end of the 100 meter track* Matt: Powerful Punchers, go. *they go* And the rest of you. *sits down* '*camera goes to the end of the track, the Awesome Attackers are just ahead when they cross the line* Stephen: YES!!! Matt: Okay, now you guys need to vote ... now. '*everyone votes* Matt: The first person safe is ... TRAVIS, with one vote. The next person through is ... Billy with two votes. And ... Jimmy and Roy both have three votes, Bean you have five, but as their is now bottom two. Bean is out of the competition. Billy: Sorry, Bean. It's my fault. Bean: Oh, well. Matt: That's the end of this episode, so see you next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters